


Da Boss's Kaikaina

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"McGarrett's kaikaina?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Boss's Kaikaina

The tall Samoan man nervously entered the offices of the elite Hawaiian State Police Unit and looked around, before quickly stepping out of the way of the two detectives who brushed past him and raced out of the door. He hesitated a moment, uncertain of whom he should talk to as he glanced around the busy anteroom

The clatter of the secretaries' typewriters, the low hum of conversation between the HPD officers on temporary assignment to Five-O, the ringing of the telephone in a cubicle: all provided the background noise against which he gathered his thoughts, before stepping forward and approaching what appeared to be the head secretary's desk. "Excuse me," he said cautiously. "I'm here for an appointment with Steve McGarrett. My name is..."

"I'm sorry, you've just missed him." The secretary gave a quick apologetic smile. "You must be... Ben?"

The tall man nodded and stepped closer as he smiled and extended his hand, "Ben Kokua. I'm the new detective..."

"Steve was expecting you and asked me to apologize but there was a break in the case he has been working on... but he did ask Kono to show you the ropes and to bring you up to speed on the cases he is working on." The petite secretary informed him warmly shaking her hand before she leaned closer and whispered, "Welcome to the team, I'm Jenny."

"Thank you, Jenny." Ben relaxed slightly with her friendliness. "So, is Kono available right now? I guess we should get started before Mr. McGarrett comes back."

"He's over there in the middle cubicle," Jenny indicated with her hand where Kono was. Raising her voice, she called, "Kono! The detective Steve wanted you to meet is here! Oh, and by the way," she added as an afterthought. "Call him Steve. That's his expectation of his detectives."

"Dat's right, bruddah!" The large, imposing form of Kono Kalakaua came out of the cubicle and ambled toward them. "Da boss don't stand too much on ceremony, dat's for sure!"

Reaching the secretary's desk the Hawaiian grinned as he lightly slapped the back of the tall Samoan, "I guess ya anxious ta see your new office?"Ben nodded as Kono led him back towards the small cubicle, as he continued to talk, "You'll have my cubicle, I am just packin' the remainder of my stuff." Stepping around a cardboard box that was sitting on the floor, the large Hawaiian grinned cheerfully as he nodded towards the manila folders that were scattered haphazardly across the top of his desk. "And just trying to get da last of my reports done, da boss tends to like da paperwork done by yesterday."

Ben eyed the paperwork as he followed Kono into the small office, "I heard McGarrett is a tough boss to work for..." he began.

Kono paused for a moment, then nodded his head slowly. "You could say dat, bruddah! There are days we don't get done until eleven at night, then we're rightback at it the next morning!" He clapped Ben on the back again cheerfully, saying, "But you get used to the hours, man, we all did!" Abruptly growing serious, he added, "It's his crazy-fast mind we can't keep up with. Some days you just have to do what you're told and hope dat's enough!"

"I...I heard that he is a workaholic and expects his detectives to be as well..." Ben said softly.

"Da boss does tend to get focused on a case but da kaikaina reminds him dat there is more to life then work." Kono smiled.

"McGarrett's kaikaina?" Ben frowned in confusion.

The large Hawaiian laughed heartily, "Danny Williams! Our Second-In-Command."


End file.
